Field of Invention
The invention relates to a power line Ethernet adaptor and a power line Ethernet communication kit and, in particular, to a power line Ethernet adaptor and a power line Ethernet communication kit suitable for the application of an external module.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies and the development of information as well as the wide application of computers, smart phones, tablet computers and smart mobile devices, Ethernet has become a very important part of human daily life. Since the Ethernet can rapidly and largely receive and transmit information, people heavily rely on the Ethernet to carry out social, recreational, commercial and academic activities everyday.
In the daily life (e.g. at home or office), it may happen that many people use the Ethernet to share message or information at the same time. Actually, people in the same building may be located at the same space (e.g. room or office) or different spaces. Whichever situation is, if the users want to establish a physical wiring for the Ethernet connection, the complicated wiring will not only increase the difficulty of construction but also raise the cost and cause an unpleasing environment.
To solve the above problem, the power line communication (PLC) has been developed. In fact, the PLC uses the power lines originally existing in the building as the backbone network for the signal transmission.
In the conventional art, when the user wants to join the electronic device to the power line communication, a network line or power line (plug) is required for the connection of the electronic device and PLC. However, through the above method, the network line or power line (plug) between the electronic device and the PLC is easy to make the user stumble and cause an issue of unattractive appearance.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a power line Ethernet adaptor and power line Ethernet communication kit so that the electronic device can be joined to the PLC without using the above-mentioned method.